Tursas Enterprises
Tursas Enterprises was a military arms company started by Nyyrikki Tuoni first as a personal business in the Known Regions, but eventually the business branched out to the Ylijumalat homeworld of Linnunrata to supply arms to the Ylijumalat military. The company dealt primarily in magnetic mass accelerator firearms (like rail guns), and bladed weapons made from ultrachrome and taivaallinen teräs as well as armor using the same hybrid and armorweave. Celestial Firearms Tursas Enterprises was known for producing mass accelerator firearms. Many magnetic accelerator firearms were famous for the ability to fire projectiles at extreme speeds causing massive kinetic damage, and enabling rounds to be extremely small, thus allowing large amount of ammo to be carried with little burden. Also extreme speed and small projectiles, they were highly effective against Force User's who used lightsabers and were nearly impossible to block, especially when using a rapid fire weapon. The firearms aside from the pistol made use of an advanced interchangeable system similar to the clone commando's famous DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System although the series were not interchangeable without extensive disassembly and boasted a slot for bayonet insertion. To prevent problems with EMP attacks or interference, the firearms were insulated, but could still be affected if the pulse was strong enough which would require the systems to “reboot” and leave the gunner vulnerable for several seconds. Lastly the clips and firearms had small reinforced displays to show how much ammunition was left in each clip (again like the DC-17) , how fast the weapon was heating or cooling, and the rounds could be used in either the Gauss or rail gun version. The firearms were clearly marked so the two different series could be distinguished. Both series have recently started using depleted baradium rounds to add kinetic punch and thermal energy damage. They used superconducting capacitors to negate the need for power cells. The weapons often came with an ultrachrome weave on the surface of the gun to prevent them from easily being cut or damaged by lightsabers or other energy weapons. Gauss Series Primary Firing Mechanisms Tursas Enterprises has been working on extensive upgrades for the Celestial firearms line which was now split off into two series: the Gauss series and Railgun series. Gauss guns fire a round that floats within the barrel when being launched therefore suffering no barrel degradation as seen in most firearms or overheating, is cheaper to make, and is completely silent. This makes the Gauss weapons lighter than their railgun counterparts since not so many materials are required. Recoil To cut down on recoil, Tursas Enterprises has made the inner components of their firearms with a number of metals in addition to its recoil dampening stocks: Condensed-matter composite which was originally designed to distribute forces evenly across a vehicle to prevent any harmful structure vibrations caused by powerful engines and trace amounts of neutronium which was known for “its ultra-dispersive characteristics”. Despite these upgrades, the Railguns still had a sizeable recoil. Padding as simple as cotton was suggested to prevent sore shoulders (haha). Overpenetration and Regular Rounds Due to extremely high velocity of the slugs being fired, there is a high possibility that the rounds from even a pistol can completely penetrate through an unarmored or lightly armored opponent, causing little to no kinetic damage to the target even when using the less powerful Gauss series. To counteract this, regular rounds for were made to act like frangible rounds in which the rounds would shatter after striking the target. Often the round would penetrate and then shatter, enabling penetration yet allowing the kinetic force of the round to dissipate into the target, causing massive kinetic and internal damage. Such rounds only had mild penetration power against medium armored opponents, and did little damage to heavily armored opponents aside from kinetic trauma. However, a secondary round was developed to act like a jacketed hollowpoint round in which the round expands at impact yet has massive penetration power. The end result is enabling the rounds to pierce even medium and heavy armor, yet cause large cavity wounds in the target. Such rounds however easily overpenetrated lightly armored opponents. Specifications For Use By: Elite, Commando, General, PCs *XSR-52 "Nephilim" Assault Rifle/Carbine - 5500 credits ** 6500 credits with (de)attachable grenade launcher *XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG - 5000 credits *XSR-47 "Seraph" Light Machine Gun - 6000 credits *XSR-84 "Behemoth" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle - 6500 credits *XSR-62 "Leviathan" Shotgun - 5500 credits *XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol - 2500 credits XSR-52 "Nephilim" Assault Rifle/Carbine * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 34.30in * Barrel length: 13.50in * Weight: 7.31 lb * Rate of fire: 850 rounds per minute * *arrel Velocity: 5,306fps (1,618 mps) * Kinetic Output: 5235.848J * Magazine capacity: 350 rounds * Additional features: x1.5 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 23.40in * Barrel length: 10in * Weight: 6.80 lb * Rate of fire: 850 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 4802fps (1464mps) * *inetic Output: 4286.592J * Magazine capacity: 350 rounds * Additional features: x1.5 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-47 "Seraph" Light Machine Gun * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 41.60in * Barrel length: 21in * Weight: 10.24lb * Rate of fire: 1500 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 5,896fps (1,798 mps) * Kinetic Output: 6465.608J * *agazine capacity: 1000 rounds (drum magazine) * Additional features: folding bi-pod, x4 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-84 "Behemoth" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle * Semi-auto/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 42.60in * Barrel length: 22in * Weight: 10.09 lb * Rate of fire: 200 rounds per minute on automatic setting * Barrel Velocity: 6,896fps (2101.90 mps) * Kinetic Output: 8835.96722J * Magazine capacity: 100 rounds * Additional features: folding bi-pod, adjustable scope up to x10 XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol * *emi-automatic/3 round burst settings/automatic * Overall length: 8.7 * Barrel length: 5 in * Weight: 39 oz * Rate of fire: 500 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 3, 590fps (1094.23mps) * Kinetic Output: 2394.6785858J * Magazine capacity: 100 * Additional features: Radius sight XSR-62 "Leviathan" Shotgun * Semi-automatic * Overall length: 29.9in * Barrel length: 13.6 * Weight: 8.47lb * Rate of fire: 30 rounds per 20 seconds * Magazine capacity: 30 rounds * Additional features: capable of firing small grenades instead of shotgun rounds that came in fragmentation and high explosive units Railgun Series Primary Firing Mechanisms Tursas Enterprises has been working on extensive upgrades for the Celestial firearms line which was now split off into two series: the Gauss series and Railgun series. There are several differences between the two: Gauss guns fire a round that floats within the barrel when being launched therefore suffering no barrel degradation as seen in most firearms or overheating, is cheaper to make, and is completely silent. A rail gun however launches a round at much more powerful speeds than Gauss while being very susceptible to barrel degradation, overheating, being louder, and increased recoil. Tursas Enterprises however has addressed these issues to contain the negative effects by decreasing the base rate of fire and magazine sizes in the rail guns series. This does not mean though that the issues are completely gone and that they are not susceptible to its problems. Routine maintenance is still required just like any other firearm. Recoil To cut down on recoil, Tursas Enterprises has made the inner components of their firearms with a number of metals in addition to its recoil dampening stocks: Condensed-matter composite which was originally designed to distribute forces evenly across a vehicle to prevent any harmful structure vibrations caused by powerful engines and trace amounts of neutronium which was known for “its ultra-dispersive characteristics”. Despite these upgrades, the Railguns still had a sizeable recoil. Padding as simple as cotton was suggested to prevent sore shoulders (haha). Overpenetration and Regular Rounds Due to extremely high velocity of the slugs being fired, there is a high possibility that the rounds from even a pistol can completely penetrate through an unarmored or lightly armored opponent, causing little to no kinetic damage to the target. To counteract this, regular rounds for were made to act like frangible rounds in which the rounds would shatter after striking the target. Often the round would penetrate and then shatter, enabling penetration yet allowing the kinetic force of the round to dissipate into the target, causing massive kinetic and internal damage. Even the frangible rounds proved highly capable against medium to heavy armor, causing kinetic trauma even if the round did not pierce due to the massive firepower behind the round (a single assault rifle round has the kinetic yield comparable to that of a .50 caliber round). However, a secondary round was developed to act like a jacketed hollowpoint round in which the round expands at impact yet has massive penetration power. The end result is enabling the rounds to pierce even heavy, mechanized armor, and cause significant damage to light and medium vehicles and yet cause large cavity wounds in the target. Such rounds however easily overpenetrated lightly armored opponents. OOC Note: The reasoning behind them being effective against vehicles is that they have the kinetic power equal to or greater than that of a modern .50 caliber round which are classified in the military as antitank rounds. Overheating of Railguns and Round Similar to Jango Fett's blasters, Dallorian alloy which was naturally resistant to heat, was used in the primary components for preventing the firearms from overheating. In addition, the firearm used a small cooling system that filled the space added by a smaller magazine. However, excessive use still caused the firearms to overheat on occasion if constantly being used in the automatic setting. If the firearm overheated due to the user ignoring the heating display, the firearm would shut down after five more seconds of ignoring the warnings and remain off until the weapon cooled don which could take several seconds. Barrel Degradation and Rounds To reduce barrel degradation and damage to rounds, the firearms made use of the alloys ferrocarbon, which was incredibly strong and corrosion resistant, hadrium, which was often seen in the barrels of blasters due to its high melting point and lack of malleability, and Denscris, which also had a high melting point. Loudness To reduce the loudness of the firearm, the barrel has been fitted with an advanced sound suppressor. Specifications *XSR-52 "Nephilim II" Assault Rifle/Carbine - 11,500 credits ** 5500 credits with (de)attachable grenade launcher *XSR-25 "Daemon II" Compact Carbine/SMG - 11,000 credits *XSR-47 "Seraph II" Light Machine Gun - 12,000 credits *XSR-84 "Behemoth II" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle - 12,500 credits *XSR-62 "Leviathan II" Shotgun - 11,500 credits *XSR-17 "Cherub II" Pistol - 6,500 credits NOTE: Non-Ylijumalat will only be allowed purchases from this series for PCs. NO EXCEPTIONS XSR-52 "Nephilim II" Assault Rifle/Carbine * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 34.30in * Barrel length: 13.50in * Weight: 10.11 lb * Rate of fire: 500 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 10,612fps (3,234.54mps) * Kinetic Output: 20,924.5 J * Magazine capacity: 250 rounds * Additional features: x1.5 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-25 "Daemon II" Compact Carbine/SMG * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 23.40in * Barrel length: 10in * Weight: 8.70 lb * Rate of fire: 500 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 9,604fps (2,927.3mps) * Kinetic Output: 17138.17058J * Magazine capacity: 350 rounds * Additional features: x1.5 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-47 "Seraph II" Light Machine Gun * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 41.60in * Barrel length: 21in * Weight: 15.78lb * Rate of fire: 1000 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 11,792fps (3,594.2mps) * Kinetic Output: 25836.54728J * Magazine capacity: 1000 rounds (drum magazine) * Additional features: folding bi-pod, x4 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-84 "Behemoth II" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle * Semi-auto/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 42.60in * Barrel length: 22in * Weight: 15.68 lb * Rate of fire: 200 rounds per minute on automatic setting * Barrel Velocity: 13,792fps (4203.8mps) * Kinetic Output: 35343.86888J * Magazine capacity: 100 rounds * Additional features: folding bi-pod, adjustable scope up to x10 XSR-17 "Cherub II" Pistol * Semi-automatic/3 round burst settings/automatic * Overall length: 8.7 * Barrel length: 5 in * Weight: 44 oz * Rate of fire: semiautomatic * Barrel Velocity: 7180fps (2188.46mps) * Kinetic Output: 9578.7143432J * Magazine capacity: 50 * Additional features: Radius sight XSR-62 "Leviathan II" Shotgun * Semi-automatic * Overall length: 29.9in * Barrel length: 13.6 * Weight: 11.02lb * Rate of fire: 30 rounds per 20 seconds * Magazine capacity: 30 rounds * Additional features: capable of firing small grenades instead of shotgun rounds that came in fragmentation and high explosive units Specialized Ammunition Ammunition from Tursas Enterprises came in a specialized varieties in addition to their regular ammunition, although only the Gauss series could make use of such rounds. Mercy Rounds These rounds were designed to go at a slower velocity than regular rounds so that they did not pierce the flesh at impact. At impact, the rounds emitted an electric burst that shocked the target, knocking them unconscious. Several rounds may have been needed for larger targets such as Wookies, or creatures with an exoskeleton like insectoid species, and usually armor made these rounds useless. However, the rounds sometimes had a chance of distorting the electrical systems of enemy armor. The primary purpose of this round type was to enable capture or incapacitate a target without harming them badly. Incendiary Rounds These rounds set the target on fire, making them very useful against targets that may have been wearing armor that stopped the round from piercing the flesh. If the round managed to pierce the flesh, the results would be deadly and near impossible to stop, as the target would be set on fire from the inside. Explosive Rounds These rounds exploded at impact, blowing away both armor and flesh with ease. Upgrades to Gauss and Railgun Series The following are post-patent upgrades for the Gauss and Railgun Series: *XSR-52 "Nephilim (II)" Assault Rifle/Carbine, XSR-25 "Daemon (II)" Compact Carbine/SMG, XSR-84 "Behemoth (II)" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle, XSR-62 "Leviathan (II)" Shotgun all now feature folding and collapsible stocks *All scopes are now available with thermal and night vision *XSR-52 "Nephilim (II)" Assault Rifle/Carbine now has a grenade launcher attachment *XSR-84 "Behemoth (II)" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle now available with x25 scope Jumalainen (Divine) Series *Designation: Mass Accelerators - Small Arms *Type: Ranged; projectile *Classification: Elite, Commando, General, PC *Cost: *M95 Assault/Battle Rifle - 17,500 credits *M62 Light Machine Gun - 22,000 credits *M42 Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle - 23,500 credits *M87 Shotgun - 15,500 credits *M80 Pistol - 10,500 credits = ''UNDER CONSTRUCTION Blade Weapons Ylijumalat Electro-Vibroblades, also as salamareuna (literally lightning edge), were originally designed in response to interactions with the True Sith while they were isolated in the Unknown Regions and were a result of hastily designing by the Ylijumalat while they still rushed to replicate lightsaber technology. Deciding that regular taivaallinen teräs swords were not enough to counter the lightsaber's of the Sith, they combined the principles of vibroweapons and electroweapons. In the process though, they were confronted with a number of problems, namely that vibroweapons conducted electricity and the carbon nanotubes of taivaallinen teräs amplified that feature. As a result, the Ylijumalat insulated the hilt in electric resistant materials to protect against loose electricity, water, or outside conductors. The sonic and EM field generator were located within the hilt of the sword with a vibro system as strong as a force pike that gave off a electromagnetic pulse similar to an electrostaff that was amplified by the taivaallinen teräs. The weapon was similar in nature to Known Galaxy vibroweapons that used power cells with the only differences being the materials used and that salamareunas typically used electromagnetic generators and rather than just power cells due to the Ylijumalat using plasmaswords as well. Instead of needing to forge a focusing rod into the blade, the thousands of carbon nanotubes present acted as micro sized focusing rods that evenly distributed the charge along the blade with the largest amount of charge being present along the edges due to the higher carbon content. The carbon nanotubes also focused the charge tighter to the blade and prevented the large arcs seen on the electrostaffs made famous by General Grievous' Magna Guard droids. The hilt boasted three small switches: one for the electro portion, one for the vibro portion, and one to activate both at once. As a result, the weapon was highly effective against both droids and organics and could easily break through most shields. The major draw back to having so many systems was that the weapons tended to be heavier and bulkier than it's average normal bladed counterpart. Despite the highly advanced technology involved in the weapons, the Ylijumalat went through great pains to make sure the weapons were designed to look like their traditional unpowered ancestors from the blade, guard, and pommel designs to the etchings, engravings, and traditional materials used for the construction of the hilt such as bone, wood, and leather that cleverly hide the full true nature of the weapon. As a result the weapons often looked like normal unpowered blades to the naked eye aside from activation studs or buttons located near the guard. The latest versions are designed to operate on ultrasonice frequencies to enable the vibroblade portion to eliminate the low hum caused by vibroweapons. Models sold to non-Ylijumalat were made of ultrachrome blades rather than using taivaallinen teras, and the operating systems tended to not be as sophisticated. Due to the weapons being forged out of taibaallinen teras or ultrachrome, the blades were notably capable of blocking energy based weapons like blasters. The blades were often covered in a coating of some kind to add protection against rust despite the two metals tending to be naturally resistant against such dangers known to plague metal weapons. The following represent the standard issue versions given to Ylijumalat soldiers, although personal versions were generally allowed by commanding officers as long as they fell within regulation. '''Perkele Long Sword' :Cost: 8,500 credits :Overall length: 44in :Blade length: 34in :Weight: 3lb Chayot Arming Sword :Cost: 6,500 credits :Overall length: 34-37in :Blade length: 28-31in :Weight: 2lb 5-15oz Hiisi Leuku :Cost: 4,500 credits :Overall length: 13.5in :Blade length: 8.5in :Weight: 10oz Malakh Puukko/Bayonet :Cost: 2,500 credits :Overall length: 11in :Blade length: 6in :Weight: 6oz Armor Fravashi Mark I Classification: Light For Use By: Elite, Commando, General, PCs Cost: 7500 Description: “Fravashi” Mark I armor provided top tier protection against contemporary blaster and projectile technology for light armor, as well as providing slight protection against melee weapons and lightsabers. However, in order to maintain high maneuverability/flexiblity and like any other type of armor, the armor was only made mostly out of armorweave with alittle armor plating of an ultrachrome weave to cover the chest, back, front of the thighs, and hands. The armor was aimed at being primarily being used by stealth based soldiers due to its number of stealth devices and its use of stealth alloys similar to clone Night Ops armor. Additionally the armor was reinforced against EMP technology and electricity in order to prevent the wearer from having EMP being highly effective against the wearer. Features *slighty fire and electricity/magnetism resistant *interactive HUD **tactical data **map coordination **night and infrared vision *sound and light adjuster (highly useful to prevent flash bangs from being used against the Ylijumalat) *comlink interface on both the helmet and wrist *air filterer *underwater breather in helmet *sound dampening stealth unit *stealth field generator *exoskeleton capable of multiplying the wearer's strength, endurance, and agility twofold *mounted vibroblade on wrist Fravashi Mark II Classification: Medium/Heavy For Use By: Commando, General, PCs Cost: 10,000 credits Description: Providing more protection than the standard Mark I armor, this unit was less flexible than its predecessor the Fravashi Mark I, using armorweave for fabric again with a significant increase in the amount of additional ultrachrome-weave plating to be full body armor. However, this armor was sold to only certain "premium" customers or used by Ylijumalat commandos due to the added protection. This ensured that Tursas Enterprises armed forces had added protection against their own weapons. The armor featured several new systems and as well as old ones, but was much more focused on being for front line troops that were nothing short of being walking tanks without being mechanized. Additionally the armor was reinforced against EMP technology and electricity in order to prevent the wearer from having EMP being highly effective against the wearer. Features *mild heat(fire) and electricity/magnetism resistance *full HUD **radar **tactical data **map coordination **night and infrared vision **real time translator *comlink interface on both the helmet and wrist *light and sound adjuster *air filterer throughout the entire suit *water breather *body sensor system **life sign monitor *body seal **radiation **vacuum with up to 15 minutes of oxygen **excessive heat **chemical and biological weapons *personal energy shield that provided mild protection from energy and sonic weapons and light melee attacks *wrist and back mounts to enable mounting of additional weapons *exoskeleton capable of multiplying the wearer's strength, endurance, and agility twofold. :The systems for the exoskeleton, energy shield, and stealth generator of the armors often had to be recharged, usually after five hours of being in constant use. They could be turned off manually though, and the suit warned when the energy for them was getting low. To be safe though, often the soldier wearing the suit would carry an extra powerpak in case they were entrenched with no chances on supplies arrived soon. Varjo-Class Armor Project Valandil Prototype Classification: Taivaallinen Teräs Cost: 100,700 credits Description Named after the famous assassin, Valandil Al’Feiniel, Project Valandil sought to create among the best stealth and commando armor in the Galaxy capable of allowing even a Non-Sensitive to go toe-to-toe with a powerful Force Users….and crush them. The end result was the Varjo-class Stealth Armor, a masterpiece of the finest armor and technology available in the Galaxy. The armor was aimed at being primarily being used by stealth based soldiers in covert operations due to its number of stealth devices and its use of stealth alloys similar to clone Night Ops armor that makes the wearer nearly invisible to the naked eye as well as to sensors. Protection Designed with the “Fravashi” Mark I as the base, in mind, the new Varjo-class Stealth Armor provided top tier protection against contemporary blaster, projectile, melee, and lightsaber technology for stealth-based armor with the use of the legendary Ylijumalat alloy, Taivaallinen Teräs. Unlike its predecessor, the Varjo-class armor started with underlays, which will be described later, then a new hardened polymer treated carbon nanotube fiber armorweave as the base for the armor that covers the entire body. The Varjo-class provides much more covering in armor plating than the Fravashi Mark I that only covered the chest, back, hand, thighs, and feet. The Varjo-class plating, which is now multiple thin layered plates to form a single thicker plate for greater strength (think a variation of fish scales or real life Dragon Skin armor), now covers the majority of the body with the exception of joints and alittle area surrounding them and the neck. As a result, the armor if left unmodified is notably less flexible than the Fravashi Mark I that had prided itself on favoring finesse and agility over protection. The armor was capable of withstanding the majority of contemporary assault and small arms fire including straight shots, although it was still vulnerable to close range straight shots by heavier weapons such as Commando-class high powered machine guns and sniper rifles. Lastly, the armor and systems were designed to be protected against EMP attacks. Augments The problem that the previous armor versions faced was the exoskeleton and stealth systems only had a five hour life before requiring recharging or a new power pack. This problem has been solved with two new features: the use of new carbon nanotube solar cells that enable to armor’s power cell to recharge when not in use, and by installing Strengthening and Reflexive Underlays(which don’t require power sources) to act as the primary systems for augmenting the armor, which makes the exoskeleton now a secondary feature to use when a soldier wanted to augment their armor beyond what the underlays offered although the exoskeleton was now intended to only be used in extreme situations because of the limitations of body. Possibly the greatest leap in increasing energy efficiency and lengthening power was due to the use of Taivaallinen Teräs and its carbon nanotubes. By using carbon nanotubes, the armor could make use of superconducting batteries and ultra capacitors, which provided over a hundred times more energy than standard power cells. The new underlays also helped counteract the increased lack of flexibility and added weight caused by the additional armor plating. Additional Features Tursas Enterprises added new features to compliment the armor such as a resonator and hard-sound emitters, a sonic imprint sensor, lightning gloves, grav boots, and a small arsenal of portable weaponry. The resonator emitter was capable of disrupting computer systems, specifically cybernetic implants while the hard-sound emitter was capable of releasing powerful sonic emissions to incapacitate organic beings, notably Force Users. The sonic imprint sensor was capable of recording and playing dialogue, which made it useful for covert operations. The lightning glove installed into the gauntlets of the armor emitted bursts of electricity when activated, and the gloves came with multiple power settings so the user to choose when electricity was emitted or how much electricity was discharged. The grav boots boasted multiple settings that could allow the user to not only fix himself to almost any surface to walk up to being upside down to emitting powerful bursts of energy to jump or stride up to dozens of feet. Features *fire and electricity/magnetism resistant *interactive HUD **tactical data **targeting data **map coordination **retracting visor for “open” breathing and vision **night, “echolocation”, and infrared “thermal” vision **vision clearer (cleans visor and allows vision through obstructions such as smoke) **sound filter **sound and light level adjuster (automatic and quick response but can be changed manually) **comlink interface on both the helmet and wrist **power and setting adjuster on grav boots, exoskeleton, and lightning gloves **HUD uplink with external computers for hacking *air filterer **protection against toxic inhalants **breathing” suit (prevents wearer from becoming too hot or cold) *underwater breather in helmet *body sensor system **life sign monitor *body seal **radiation ** ability to survive vacuum with up to 20 minutes of oxygen **resistance against excessive heat and cold **chemical and biological weapons *sound dampening stealth unit *stealth field generator (hides from conventional sensors and the naked eye) *resonator and hard-sound emitters *sonic imprint sensor *lightning gloves *grav/repulsor/jetpack boots *energy shield protection from energy, melee, and projectile weapons *Strengthening and Reflexive Underlays that multiply the wearer’s strength, endurance, and agility twofold *exoskeleton capable of multiplying the wearer's strength, endurance, and agility threefold in addition to underlays’ effects *mounted retractable Ylijumalat electro-vibroblade and molecular stiletto on right wrist; removable *mounted flamethrower capable of additionally releasing blasts of plasma and miniature tractor beam on left wrist/forearm; removable *mounts on shoulders and back for optional weapons or equipment *utility belt for misc. supplies Upgrades *grappling fibercordwhip with taser activation has replaced the standard molecular stiletto on the right wrist *mini mass accelerator rocket launcher with laser and lockon guidance systems made to replace tractor/repulsor beam *Geiger Counter *macrobinoculars capable of zooming in up to x25 *individual field disruptor Lightsaber/Plasmasword Artificial Gravity Generator There is no denying that lightsabers are arguably the greatest achievement in melee weaponry to date, yet they suffer from one setback that opponents of lightsaber users can capitalize on: their blades are weightless. Although weightlessness enables a lightsaber user to be incredibly fast, it becomes a hindrance in the sense that lightsabers still require kinetic force in order to cut through objects. As a result, lightsaber users are forced to rely on their own brute strength in order to perform powerful cuts rather than having weight in the blade to aid in the power of the cut and deliverance of kinetic force. This problem is further amplified when a lightsaber user is faced with an opponent using lightsaber resistant armor and weapons. Although the lightsaber user may be faster, the lightsaber saber resistant weapon user has the potential to easily overwhelm the lightsaber user in terms of power. Additionally, lightsaber resistant armor makes lightsabers about as useful as sticks because lightsabers don't have even any weight behind the blow beyond the user's physical strength. These problems are solved with a new modification to lightsabers as developed by Tursas Enterprises. The new modification involves a calibration between the emitter matrix and an artificial gravity generator which adds "weight" to the blade of the lightsaber. The end result is a blade capable of transferring kinetic energy and easier control of the weapon. This modification however requires extra space within the lightsaber meaning that the hilt either has to be longer than usual or have an extra attachment such as a crossguard to fit the modification. This modification can also be used with Ylijumalat plasmaswords. Category: Companies